


A Ferris Wheel Moment (But Not on a Ferris Wheel) [podfic]

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/146419">A Ferris Wheel Moment (But Not on a Ferris Wheel)</a> by htbthomas.</p><p>Original summary: Troy and Abed are dating, they just don’t know it yet. Luckily, Annie and Britta are there to show them the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ferris Wheel Moment (But Not on a Ferris Wheel) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ferris Wheel Moment (But Not on a Ferris Wheel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146419) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



> Forgive my terrible Duncan impression! :D

Download link [here](https://www.box.com/s/4495c2f883b4c7d817db).


End file.
